


给拉加罗的信（三）

by Chocolate_Snow_7



Category: L'amica geniale, Lazzaro Felice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Snow_7/pseuds/Chocolate_Snow_7





	给拉加罗的信（三）

是的，就像我说的那样，这些年一直在不同的地方走来走去。去过很多不知名字的城市、乡村，甚至国家。莉拉曾教过我一些希腊语和拉丁语。小的时候，跟着恩佐和莉拉夏天去海边度假时，也遇到过来自德国和英国的游客。有时我会通过当地人所说的语言判断所在的国家。西班牙语和意大利语真的很象啊，好多相同的名词。诚然，说西班牙语的国家不只一个，所以有时也并不知道自己还在不在欧洲。每个地方都只住过几个月，最多半年。如果给我时间多一些，我一定会精通更多的语言。作为莉拉的女儿，我有这样的天赋。

所到之处都是人烟稀少之地，日子很容易就会混成一片。不过恩佐曾经教过我辨认星座，我也会通过太阳的位置和陆地上物体在日光下的影子来判断季节。流浪的光阴非常缓慢，但我记得其中的每一天。我记得每一次日出和日落，每一个晴空和雨季。亲爱的拉加罗你知道吗，在不同的大陆看到的超级月亮是不一样的。五天前我又一次看到了超级虫月，在很低的位置，非常接近大地，似乎触手可及，温暖又柔软，隐隐约约地透出一种悲伤来，月亮是在怜悯我么？这一幕似曾见过，生活中的很多场景我都是似曾见过。端茶时，对镜自照时，清晨踩着露水在小路上散步，忽然间就会停下来，努力去想这一幕曾经在哪里出现过。是在哪一夜的梦里吗？还是幼年的我真的预见到自己的未来？

在时我会试着往未来看去，试图看清方向，却无论如何用力都看不清，未来总是像在雾里一样，模糊一团。而我的梦，那些梦啊，尽管我是如此地思念莉拉，思念恩佐，思念你，你们几乎占据了我全部的白日时光，但你们却从未在我的梦里出现过。我总是想，等到你们终于出现在我梦中，一定是即将重逢的日子。

那满月与我曾在那不勒斯看到过的完全不同。那个城市太过疯狂和嘈杂，连月亮似乎都躲在楼与楼之间狭小的缝隙中不敢喘气似的，淡淡地只有一抹白，与周围的云融成一片，需要仔细去看才能找月亮上那些起伏的山影。说起来，这些年来，我居住过时间最久的城市就是那不勒斯，其次就是与你一起在西西里岛自由自在的那十个月。

西西里是广阔的，绿色一望无际，高大魁梧的橄榄树和成团成簇的紫色绣球花相映成趣。而那不勒斯局促狭小，永远是灰色的，永远气冲冲。人们不分时间地大声谈论或争吵。似乎只有在深夜马路才会空旷起来，白天永远交通拥塞，每一辆车都愤怒地鸣着笛。我每夜都在嘈杂中睡去，清晨醒得早的话便会安静片刻。这时我会去莉拉和恩佐的房间，躺在莉拉身边，闻着她的香气，那不是任何一种香水的味道，是妈妈独有的气息。等到卖花的女人开始吆喝，街上的人声开始多了起来，莉拉醒来，她会给我讲恩佐年少时在街区卖菜的情形。在我眼里，恩佐无所不能，他随便在键盘上敲几个字，就会出现漂亮的图形，他的童年更让我神往。我很喜欢坐在他的肩膀上，仿佛我是那不勒斯的巨人一样，俯视人间。

那个城市永远在建设中，到处都是工地，等待新楼房盖起来。路不够宽，便挖开重修，交通于是变得更糟糕。马尔蒂里广场几个月时间就会有一家新商店开张。

哦，马尔蒂里广场，一切不好的预感都始于那里。那次莉拉和莱农带着我们几个女孩去看电影茶花女，一向喜欢看影像讲故事的我那次却睡着了。梦里黑压压的巨大物体从头顶慢慢聚积，我逐渐无法呼吸，也丝毫动弹不得。我从没告诉过莉拉我的这个梦，也许这个梦才是流浪的开始。


End file.
